1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to electronic apparatuses, and particularly to an electronic apparatus with a mini-projector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional projector commonly has complicated structure that lead to large volume with higher power consumption, thus it is hard for users to carry the projector with them, and the projector is often set in a meeting room. While performing a presentation in the meeting room, the users have to use the electronic device in combination with the projector set in the meeting room. It takes time to set up connections between the electronic device and the projector. This results in great inconvenience of the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.